Margarita
by Hily-chan
Summary: Un Bill un peu trop pessimiste qui ne vit qu'une malchancce constante. Comment se redonner la bonne humeur? Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne magarita! Reviews SVP ! :


_**Titre**:Margarita  
**Auteur**:Hily-chan  
**Genre**: Yaoi, romance, ua, un peu angst... Mais bon c'est incertain lol  
__**Couples**:_ Bill/Tom ou tom/Bill (suspens... XD)  
**Raiting:**NC/17  
_**Résumé**: Un Bill un peu trop pessimiste qui ne vit qu'une malchancce constante. Comment se redonner la bonne humeur? Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne magarita!_

_**Note de l'auteur**:_ Je n'avais absolument rien à faire, pour tout dire, je suis chez ma grand mère et mes autres fics étaient sur l'ordi chez moi DONC j'ai été contrainte à écrire un OS tout à fait improvisé, sans but particulier, et puis, de toute façon, ça m'amuse. Alors pourquoi pas?

_Bonne lecture !!_

--

C'est toujours la même rengaine. Toujours la même histoire. De la chance, moi? Jamais. Je n'en ai jamais eu, je n'en aurai jamais. Toujours la même routine. Tous les matins, je pars pour aller me faire chier à écouter les problèmes des autres, à leur dire s'ils sont malade mentaux ou tout simplement dépressifs, et ensuite je rentre chez moi, pour encore me retrouver seul. J'essaie donc de remédier à la situation, évidemment.

J'y ai vraiment cru cette fois. Deux mois. Pour moi, ce n'était que le début de quelque chose de bien. Mais non. Je me réveille, encore et toujours seul. Il n'est pas parti travailler; On est Samedi. Qui de nos jours travaille le Samedi? Et puis, quand vous allez travailler, vous, est-ce que vous laissez un mot à votre copain/ copine disant que tout est fini et que vous ne le/la verrez plus jamais, le tout, gracieusement déposé sur la table juste devant votre lit pour être sûr qu'il soit lu?

Toujours pareil. Je suis assez imbécile pour être psy, pour étudier le comportement du genre humain, alors que je suis incapable de comprendre mon propre comportement, ma façon de penser. Je suis incapable de comprendre celle de ceux qui m'entoure.

Je regarde le papier, de mes yeux vides. Je le froisse d'une main, et le lance dans la poubelle. Je réussi ma prouesse, et retombe sur le dos, sur mon lit, las.

Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui. Normalement, je serais avec Mark, mon EX copain, mais là, je crois que ça tombe à l'eau. Je me lève, au moins pour aller prendre ma douche et m'habiller. Je vais aller me promener, l'air froid de l'automne me fera le plus grand bien.

J'entre dans la salle de bain, enlève mon unique vêtement, soit mon caleçon, ajuste la température de l'eau et plonge sous le liquide brûlant.

Deux mois. Deux mois de pûr bonheur, deux mois à me dire que la chance m'était finalement tombée dessus, que j'avais enfin brisé la triste malédiction qu'est la solitude qui me submerge. J'avais tort, comme d'habitude. Je ne pleure pas; À l'usure, j'ai finis par m'habituer. J'ai mal, mais je sais que je vais passer par dessus. Je passe toujours par dessus. Parfois, j'me dis que j'aimerais bien être laid.

Pourquoi je dis ça?

Parce que chacun de mes copains ne m'aime que pour ce que j'ai l'air, et non ce que je suis. Ils me, pardonnez-moi la vulgarité mais les faits sont les faits, baisent, s'amusent bien avec moi, alors que moi j'aime. C'est terrible de voir qu'à mon travail je prends souvent en pitié des clients qui vivent ça en permanence, alors que je suis moi aussi une victime de ses sales ordures.

Je me lave sommairement, un goût d'amertume me dévorant.

Une fois ma toilette faite, je ferme l'ouverture de l'eau, prends une serviette, et me sèche rapidement avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de ma taille. Je trace un léger trait de crayon noir autour de mes yeux, juste pour épaissir mon masque. Je sors de la salle de bains, et entre dans ma chambre où je choisis mes vêtements; Soit un t-shirt rouge avec une écriture imprimée sur le devant, un jean bleu foncé, étroit, et mes converses noires. Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas mentionné que j'ai oublié de mettre un caleçon propre, ainsi que des bas.

Je sors ensuite de ma chambre, prends mon manteau long couleur charbon, un foulard bleu et noir plié de façon triangulaire, et rentre ce dernier dans mon manteau. J'enfile mes stantiags et sors de chez moi, prenant grand soin de refermer ma porte à clé.

Mes stantiags claquent contre l'asphalte recouverte de feuilles oranges, rouges, mais surtout, séchées. J'happe l'air glacé qui s'insinue agréablement en moi, j'apprécie le vent glacial qui fouette mon visage. Je peux deviner mes joues et le bout de mon nez rougir, comme je sens ma bouche s'engourdir par le froid.

Cette sensation de glace me donne des frissons. Je sais que bientôt je vais tenter de me cacher de la froideur de cette saison, c'est pourquoi je profite des bourrasques qui font vasciller mon corps, que mes jambes chétives ont de la difficulté à soutenir, à supporter.

Sensations grisantes qui me donnent l'impression d'être un peu plus en vie. Que je ne vis pas en permanence à l'ombre du soleil. Que si la lumière n'est plus, au moins le froid, lui, ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne suis pas tout à fait seul. Le froid est à mes côtés, même si c'est de chaleur dont j'ai besoin. je me contente du peu que j'ai.

Un coup de vent plus fort et plus froid que les autres me prend par surprise. Je frémis, souris au contact de l'air délicieusement acide. On dirait qu'il répond à mon appel. on dirait que le vent veut bien m'écouter, comme s'il voulait me soutenir dans ma peine, dans ma solitude.

-Allez, souffle mon ami. Souffle, montres-moi que tu es bien avec moi. Murmures-je, tout en fermant les yeux.

Et puis, comme si mes paroles avait changées quoi-que-ce-soit, une énorme bourrasque me fait perdre l'équilibre, et m'oblige donc à prendre appui contre un arbre pour ne pas perdre pied. Je souris franchement, caché derrière mon foulard.

-Merci... Murmures-je encore au vent.

Le vent ce clame alors, ne laissant qu'une fine brise, juste assez forte pour faire virevolter quelques mèches de mes cheveux plats.

Je commence à sentir mon visage me brûler, je repère donc un café où je pourrai me réchauffer, tout en ranimant un peu la gorge. J'entre dans le dit café, et au contact de la chaleur, je renifle. Ma peau me brûle agréablement, faisant fondre mes joues maintenant rougies par la température complètement opposée à celle de l'extérieur.

Je vais m'asseoir, enlève mon manteau et mon foulard afin de déposer ses derniers sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Un homme viens pour me servir.

-Bonjour monsieur, je vous sers quoi?

-Un café noir avec deux crèmes deux sucres s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite.

-Merci.

L'homme s'en va derrière le contoir, me prépare mon café et reviens avec le dit-café ainsi que les crèmes et le sucre.

-Tenez!

-Merci, c'est combien?

-3,50€ S'il vous plaît (NDLA:J'ai inventé le prix, veuillez me pardonnez s'il n'est pas exact XD).

Je sors un billet de 5€ et lui donne, avant qu'il aie à sa caisse pour me rapporter la monnaie; soit 1,50€.

-Merci.

-Bon café..! Me dit-il, souriant, faisant une blague, dont je rie par respect; On s'entend pour dire que son 'Bon café', c'est passablement pathétique. Mais bon, il est sympa alors...

-Merci..!

Il retourne derrière le contoir, alors que je vide mes crèmes et fais de même avec le sucre dans le café avant d'en boire deux bonnes gorgées. Je me brûle la langue, mais je n'en ai cure. La douleur me montre que je peux encore la ressentir, que ma réserve en sensations physique ne s'est pas épuisée.

Je continue de boire, ma langue s'habituant tranquillement à la chaleur du liquide bouillant. Je jette un regard furtif au serveur; Il parle avec un client, il rie, il semble même rayonner. Ça a l'air amusant travailler dans un café..! J'devrais peut-être abandonner la psychologie pour aller en restauration? Nan, ça paie bien être psy. Au moins, ça a ses avantages, côté financement.

Je continue de fixer le serveur. Il m'évèrve à être aussi joyeux. On dirait qu'il le fait pour me narguer. 'Bon café..!'. C'est ça. Garde le pour toi ton 'bon café'..! Tu sais où il va aller ton 'Bon café' ?? Tu veux vraiment le savoir?! Ah oui, c'est ça rie donc plus fort! C'est de la provocation ? tu veux de battre?! Sale souhaiteur de 'Bon café' à la con ! Eh oui mon vieux, ta blague était vraiment mauvaise! C'est triste, non? Sale pouilleux! C'est vrai, quoi! Cest quand la dernière fois qu'il s'est lavé pour avoir des dreads aussi longs? Putain j'suis pas fou, il est allemand, comme moi, donc il n'a pas les cheveux frisotés naturel! GROS CRADE!

C'est bon Bill, calmes-toi. Il c'est probablement fait faire ses deads chez le coiffeur...! Et puis bon, son 'Bon café' c'était plein de bonnes intentions, même si je lui conseille intérieurement de ne plus avoir besoin d'exprimer ce GENRE de bonnes intentions, mais ça c'est sa vie. Et il a bien le droit de rire et de s'amuser si ça lui chante..! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sur le bord de la dépression que tous doivent faire même...!

Je prends un grosse gorgée de café en détournant le regard du serveur; J'ai beau me faire violence, je sens que si je continue de le fixer être aussi gai je vais finir par le taper.

Je me lève, et sors de ma poche de la monnaie; Je lui laisse 2€, de toute façon c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je remet mon foulard et mon mateau, laisse mon café vide sur la table, et sors.

Je continue ma marche dans le froid, un peu moins oppressé par l'imression d'être séquestré dans la bonne humeur des autres, moi, perdu dans ma solitude et ma mélancolie profonde. Je sors de ma poche mon paquet de cigarette, mon briquet, prends une clope, l'allume et range le paquet et le feu là où je l'ai pris. Je tire sur le filtre, laissant le poison s'engouffrer dans mon organisme, pour ensuite le souffler dans l'air glacial.

Les arbres se dénudent, tandis que le sol se recouvre tranquillement d'un manteau de feuilles aux couleurs de feu, pourtant à l'odeur de glace. Tout est plus humide, mais tout est plus sec. Tout me parraît tellement plus beau, mais tellement plus fade. Le soleil se cache derrière une vaste étendue de coton âcre, plongeant la capitale dans un gris sombre.

Je marche sur une rue déserte que personne n'utilise. Les arbres sont en forte concentration ici. Plus je regarde loin devant, plus le rouge de feuilles se fait concentré. Plus je vois le point de fuite. On dirais qu'il n'y a pas de fin. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à la fin d'un continent? Quand est-ce qu'on se retrouve sur le haut d'une falaise, qu'on regarde l'océan en bas et qu'on ce dit 'Si je saute, je ne serai plus chez moi'?

Que fait-on lorsque la seule envie qui nous habite est justement de sauter du haut d'une falaise, et de se dire 'Là, assurément, je ne rentrez jamais plus chez moi' ?

Pourquoi tant de questions? Suis-je assez désemparé pour désirer autant tout comprendre? Pour autant désirer mourir?

Pour un homme qui étudie le comportement humain, j'me trouve assez mal barré. Peut-être que je devrais changer de travail? Faire comme le serveur, là. Le 'bon café'. Lui, il avait l'air heureux. Peut-être que c'est ça la solution? Servir du café redonne la bonne humeur? Il riait bien, lui. Il en a de la chance.

Je m'arrête; me retrouvant au bout de la rue, devant un immense parc. Eh bien, ma 'rue sans fin' aura finalement touché à sa fin. Peut-être que c'est comme ça aussi dans la vie. Je suis peut-être trop pessimiste. Tout a une fin, non? Tout est éphémère, c'est un fait. Comme Mark et moi, c'était certain que ça n'allait pas durer une éternité, ou comme ma 'malédiction'. Si tout a une fin, un jour, cette malchance va bien finir par disparaître.

J'entre finalement dans le parc, où je m'enfonce. Je marche durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de me retrouver au coeur du parc. Je m'assied sur un banc, pour continuer cette longue réflexion. Enin, je comptais finir cette réflexion, car je suis coupé par mon cellulaire.

-Allo?

-Hem, salut..! Ici le café Lamm, sur la rue Hauptstraße. Vous avez oublié votre portefeuille ce matin en venant ici, vous vous rappelez?

-Ah, oui..! Hem, je viens le chercher de suite. J'arrive dans environ vingt minutes. Merci.

-Ha mais de rien! Bonne marche..!

-Merci. Au revoir.

Je raccroche, et pose ma main sur mon front, pour deux raisons;

1- J'suis assez imbécile pour oublier mon portefeuille dans un café.

2-Il a vraiment dit 'Bonne marche'. C'est vraiment triste, pauvre mec. Un jour, il va tomber sur quequ'un qui ne se retiendra pas de commenter ses mauvaises blagues.

Je me lève, et me dirige vers la sortie du parc. Je reprends les rues que j'ai empruntées pour me rendre ici, depuis le café Lamm. Après environ vingt minutes, comme prédit, je me retrouve devant l'entrée du café, et ouvre la porte pour entrer.

-Hé, Salut! Voilà ton portefeuille. Me dit l'homme tout en s'approchant de moi, fouillant dans la poche de son jean, avant de me le redonner.

-Merci beaucoup. Dis-je, me dirigeant vers la porte, mais une main retenant mon bras m'en empêche.

-Vous avez quelque chose d'important à faire?

Je me retrourne, et le regarde, étonné.

-Non, pas spécialement...

-Alors pourquoi vous me restez pas deux minutes, le temps d'un café? Et puis j'ai un peu regardé dans votre portefeuille et j'ai vu que vous êtes psy, donc j'me demandais si vous vouliez bien me faire une consultation... Dit-il, sans grande crédibilité, ce qui pourrait me laisser croire qu'il me drague.

Je souris, et réponds.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, je doute qu'une consultation ne prenne le temps d'un café, et puis je n'ai pas envie d'un café de toute façon. Si vous avez réellement besoin de consulter, je peux vous donner ma carte...

-D'aaaaarcord J'suis désolé..! Bonne journée, alors. Dit-il, visiblement déçu.

il fait une adorable moue; Il regarde le sol, avec une expression enfantine sur le visage. Je suis incapable de résister à quelque chose d'aussi mignon...! (NDLA:XD)

-J'veux bien rester pour prendre un jus de fruit, alors. Dis-je, souriant.

Il relève la tête vers moi, les yeux pétillants.

-Vrai?

-Ouais, mais seulement un jus de fruits..!

-Tout de suite..!! Dit-il, avant de courir derrière son comptoir, alors que je m'assied à une table, pas trop loin de ce même comptoir. Deux minutes plus tard, il revient avec un jus de fruits, et s'assied en face de moi.

-Tiens..! Dit-il, tout en me le servant.

-Merci...! Réponds-je, souriant, m'apprêtant à prendre une gorgée.

-Bon j-

-NE DIS PAS 'BON JUS'!! Dis-je, tout en posant ma main sur sa bouche.

Je l'enlève, et croise son regard étonné.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Ne tente pas de comprendre, ne le dis pas.

-Non je veux comprendre..!!

-Laisse. Pourquoi tu veux consulter? Dis-je, avant de prendre une gorgée de jus, tentant de changer de sujet; Chose qui fonctionne.

-Hem... Parce que j'ai... souvent mal au coeur et-

-C'est d'un médecin dont t'as besoin.

-Hem... Pas au coeur mais DANS le coeur... ouais hem j'suis souvent triste et hem... Je pleure... Très très souvent... Comme c'est pas permis... Des larmes, ho oui! Des tonnes de larmes et... et après, après! Ho mon dieu que dire d'après... Après, j'ai les joues mouillées et je me dis... Hem... Commence-t-il, sans une once de crédibilité.

Je le regarde, un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin. Bon sang qu'il est mauvais acteur.

-Hem. C'est quoi ton nom? Dis-je, l'interrompant.

-Hm? Tom.

-D'accord. Tom, tu manque cruellement de crédibilité.

-Tant que ça?

-Oui, vraiment. Dis-je, un sourire aux lèvres, tout comme lui; Le miens moqueur, le sien honteux.

-Et meeeerde..! Dit-il, avant de fourrer sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Je rigole alors qu'il relève sa tête, tout en posant sa main sur son front. Ce qui me fait rigoler de plus belle.

Il me fixe, et je m'arrête, pour le fixer à mon tour.

Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué son physique, mis appart ses dreads. Il est plutôt beau. Non, en fait, il est vraiment beau. Même qu'à la réflexion, il est absolument magnifique.

Ses dreads sont attachés en espèce de chignon. Sa peau est légèrement hâlée, et ses lèvres sont pulpeuses et roses, celle inférieure est d'ailleurs délicieusement percée. Ses yeux sont noisette, comme les miens. Il porte une chemise blanche qu'il détache, jusqu'un peu avant le niveau du sternum. Je ne vois pas plus bas; Il est assis, et la table cache le reste. Il appuie son menton contre ses mains refermées en poings, ce qui lui donne un air absolument...miam. (NDLA: J'te dis qu'le Bill perd du vocabulaire... XD)

Je reprends la parole, réalisant que le silence prends de l'ampleur, et que je commence un petit peu trop à le contempler.

-Pourquoi tu voulais une consultation, au juste? Dis-je, souriant, avant de prendre une gorgée de jus.

-Je voulais juste savoir si j'étais fou. Répond-t-il, probablement au hasard, puisque je ne vois aucun cohérence.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Ben je sais pas, tu trouves pas que j'ai l'air fou à te supplier de rester boire un café alors que je ne sais même pas ton nom? Répond-t-il, souriant.

Je souris à mon tour, totalement sous le charme de ce curieux personnage.

-J'm'appelle Bill. Alors non, tu n'es pas fou. Dis-je, souriant.

-Merci..! T'es vraiment bon psy tu sais? Dit-il, en blague, ce qui, pour une fois, me fait rire.

Il est vraiment trop adorable. Je le trouve absolument charmant. Autant son look que son humour qui peut, parfois, être pitoyable. Il est vraiment... Miam..!

Nous passons quelques heures à parler, parfois entre coupés de clients, mais ses instants parraissent comme des secondes comparé aux temps que nous passons à discuter. C'est vraiment agréable de parler avec lui. Il est toujours d'excellente humeur, toujours souriant, et me fait rire de ses blagues pathétiques. Il a toujours quelque chose à dire, ce qui ne laisse jamais de blancs, jamais de silence de malaise, tout est toujours soutenu de sourires, et de mauvaises blagues. Autant il est capable de parler d'imbécilités, autant il est capable de parler de sujets intelligents.

En gros, on parle de tout et de rien, on rie de n'importe quoi. L'important, c'est que ça fait environ trois heures qu'on parle sans arrêt, et que ça me fait vraiment du bien.

-Tom !! On ferme dans vingt minutes! S'écrie un autre employé.

-Vingt minutes?! On parle depuis combien de temps? Dis-je, souriant, mon verre de jus vide à la main.

-Ça fait...-Il regarde sa montre- Ça fait environ cinq heures et demi..! Dit-il, tout aussi souriant.

-Cinq heures ?! Moi je pensais que ça faisait environ trois heures, max..!

-C'est la relativité..!

-Comme tu dis.

Je le regarde quelques instants, regarde l'intérieur de mon verre, et lui donne.

-Bon, ben moi j'vais y aller.

-Déjà?

-Ben ouais.. Toi tu dois fermer, et moi je commence à avoir faim alors...

-Ben on ferme dans vingt minutes, si tu veux tu peux venir manger chez moi.

-Manger chez toi?

-Bah ouais, pourquoi pas?

-Ben j'sais pas...

C'est vrai, pourquoi pas? Il est hyper gentil, hyper beau, et en plus il m'invite. pourquoi pas?

-Ouais, j'veux bien, merci! Au fait, tu veux de l'aide?

-Non, c'est bon. Merci.

-Ah! Tiens, en passant. Dis-je, tout en sortant 3€ de ma poche, et lui donnant pour payer mon jus.

Il regarde ma main, la referme et la repousse délicatement vers moi.

-C'est bon, j't'le donne.

-Mais non! Tu m'invites à manger chez toi, 'Me paie pas un jus en plus..!

-Non, non! C'est bon, ça me fait plaisir. Répond-t-il, d'un sourire apaisant sur les lèvres.

-T'es sur?

-Pourquoi j't'le proposerais?

-Hm. Merci alors..!

-De rien, Dit-il, avant d'allez à la caisse me payer mon jus de fruits.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, il ferme la porte du café à clé, et nous somme dehors, emmitoufflés dans nos manteaux.

-'Tain il fait froid...! Dit-il, tout en rangeant sa clé dans sa poche.

-L'hiver arrive... Dis-je, d'un ton 'Chantonnant'.

-On dirait bien...

Nous nous dirigeons vers un endroit inconnu, et je m'arrête alors qu'il fait de même devant une voiture, laquelle il débarre avec une clé à distance.

-Belle voiture..! Dis-je, réellement étonné qu'il ait une si belle auto, alors qu'il travaille dans un café au coin de la rue Hauptstraße.

-Merci! Luxe que mon père m'a offert.

-Il fait quoi dans la vie, ton père?

-Il est président de motorola. (NDLA: J'invente, j'invente... Vivement la magie des fics XD :P)

-Ah... Toi, tu comptes rester dans la restauration?

-Non, pas du tout. Moi j'fais d'la musique. 'Fin, de la guitare. J'compte surement faire de la composition pour d'autres artistes. Mon job, en ce moment, c'est pendant mes études en musique. En fait c'est une job à mi-temps.

-Ah j'comprends. C'est bien la musique. J'aurais aimé avoir un talent en musique, mais non. Il a fallut que je sois psy..! Dis-je, finissant avec ironie, ce qui le fait légèrement rire.

Alors qu'il conduit sa belle acura bleue-foncée-reluisante-argentée, on disctute encore et encore.

-On y est..!

Je me retourne, et ouvre les yeux en grands;

Son manoir, et je dis bien manoir, est immense. Un jardin en avant, un escalier, des lumières extérieures, trois étages au moins...! Et c'est juste l'entrée. J'ai bien hâte de voir l'intérieur..!

-T'habites ici?

-Ouais.

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague. T'habites vraiment dans cet immense manoir ?!

-Mouais..! Répond-t-il, bien fier de lui.

Alors qu'il sort de la voiture, que je fais de même, je reprends la parole.

-C'est ton père qui t'a payé ça?

-Pas exactement. C'est qu'en fait, à cause de son travail, il a du déménager aux états-unis alors il m'a laissé notre maison parce qu'il voulait être sûr que je ne soie pas dans la misère. Puis il m'envoie de l'argent à tout les mois pour les dépenses et tout et tout...

-Ben pourquoi tu travailles, alors?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vivre sur la richesse de mon père éternellement. Et puis, j'ai déjà vingt-et-un ans alors.

-J'comprends. Mais tu fais quoi de tout cet argent?

-J'le met en banque. Un jour, si j'ai envie de faire quelque chose...

-Et ça fais combien de temps que t'économise ?

-Ça va bientôt faire trois ans.

-Trois ans?! Bon sang, t'es riche, et pas qu'un peu..! Dis-je, stupéfait, tout en continuant de monter les escaliers extérieurs menant à la porte d'entrée du manoir.

-Mouais, on peux dire ça comme ça. Répond-t-il, tout en débarrant la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvre la porte, me laisse entrer, entre à ma suite avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Dès que j'enlève mes stantiags, et je passe le portique, deux domestiques viennent m'enlever mon manteau sur un 'Bonjour monsieur' parfaitement en choeur. Les deux mêmes arrivent vers Tom et font de même. Il les salue, et viens à côté de moi, qui est complètement stupéfait.

-J'te fais visiter?

-Ho mein gott.

-Quoi?

-Dis-moi que je rêve.

-Ques-ce qu'il y a?

-T'as des domestiques en plus ?!

-Comme t'as pu le remarquer.

-He ben.

-On a également deux cuisinères, trois bonnes par étages, une nounou, cherchez l'utilité, un sauveteur, un responsable de la piscine et du spas, ainsi qu'une gouvernante.

-...

-...

-...

-Bill? Ça va? T'es tout pâle? Si tu veux on a aussi un médecin qui habite à côté...

-Comment est-ce possible qu'un mec de 21 ans, qui travaille dans un café, qui veut faire dans la musique a autant de personnel, et même une nounou !!

-Demandes à mon père!

-Ho mein gott.

-au risque de te répéter...

-Ho mein Gott...

-comme je disais...

-Ho mein-

-Tu veux visiter ??

-Ok.

Il me fait visiter sa maison, me présente au personnel, avant de finalement se retrouver sur le toit, à côté du spas.

-HO MEIN GOTT !! T'as un spas sur le toit !!

-Oui effectivement...

-ON VA SE BAIGNER. Dis-je, formel.

-Ok. Hem... Les maillots de bains sont à l'intérieur...

Aussitôt qu'il a fini sa phrase, je cours à l'intérieur de la maison, à la recherche d'une domestique pouvant me sire ou se trouve les maillots de bains.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tom et moi sont en maillot de bains, 'Fin, short de bain, dans l'eau brulante et moussante.

-Ho mein gooooot... Répète-je, d'un ton, cette fois, de bien être.

-Eeeefectivement. Répond-t-il, souriant, rigolant.

-Tu sais ce qu'il manquerait?

-Hm?

-Deux grands verres de margaritas. Là, tout serait paaaaaarfait.

-Eh bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir. AURORAAAA !! S'écrie-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

-Tom, qu'es-ce tu fous à gueuler comme ça?

-Ben j'nous commande des margaritas! Dit-il, souriant.

-Hein ?! Tes cuisinières font aussi des drinks?!

-Ouais.

-Oui monsieur? Dit la dite-Aurora, qui est monté depuis le premier étage.

-Apportes-nous deux margaritas bien fortes, s'teup.

-Tout de suite monsieur.

-Hé..!

-Oui monsieur?

-Appelles-moi donc Tom, t'as quoi, trois ans de plus que moi?

-D'accord Tom.

-Merci!

Elle redescend, souriante.

-J'peux pas croire que je m'appête à boire une margarita, dans un spas, sur le toit d'un manoir, avec plein de domestiques à mon service. Tu sais que c'est un de mes fantasmes..!

-Ouah, belle info, merci! Di-il, avant de em tirer la langue, ce qui nous fais rire de plus belle.

-En tout cas, j'temmerdes. T'as la belle vie, le spas, les domestiques...

-Ouais mais c'est nul autant de place quand t'es tout seul à la remplir.

-J'comprends. Mais tu sais moi j'suis psy, et ça paie quand même bien. Pourtant je n'ai absolument pas assez d'argent pour me payer une domestique. Alors que toi, t'en a au moins dix..!

-Quinze, plus exactement.

-QUINZE !!

Il rigole devant mon étonnement. Ce qu'il est beau quand il rie..! Non, il est beau tout court.

-Tenez, voici vos deux margaritas. Dit la domestique, nous apportant nos boissons.

-Merci bien..! Au faut, tu peux rentrer chez toi. D'ailleurs, dis aux autres qu'ils peuvent faire de même. Il est quand même neuf heure moins quart, vous devez avoir une vie, à l'extérieur de cette maison, non?

-Non, monsieur.

-...Alors va t'en trouver une, profite de ta jeunesse. Je te paierais au même salaire, j'm'en fous de toute façon. Et puis arrête de m'appeler Monsieur! Moi c'est Tom!!

-Oui. bien sur Tom.

-Bien. Bon alors à demain!

-À demain!

Elle redescend, le sourire aux lèvres, probablement heureuse de la gentillesse débordante de Tom.

-Ben dis-donc, dans le genre gentil, t'es pas mal..! Dis-je, avec un ton dans le style 'C'est tout à ton honneur'.

-Mais c'est que ça doit être nul d'être domestique..! 'faut bien les laisser vivre un peu...

-Ouais dis plutôt que c'est parce que t'as envie qu'on soie seuls..! Dis-je, en blague.

-Un peu...Répond-t-il, apparemment gêné.

Juste son air timide me donne envie de le dévorer. Il est absolument irrésistible, vraiment. Non seulement il est beau, non, sexy, non, parfait, BREF, en plus il est adorable.

Je prends un gorgée de margarita, et prends la parole.

-Pourquoi? Dis-je, amusé.

-Ben... Dit-il, tout en titillant son piercing à la lèvre, de façon exquise, et en regardant en ma direction, sans pour autant me regarder moi.

Je prends une autre gorgée de ce délicieux drink, et me glisse jusqu'à côté de lui, mon verre à la main.

-Oui?

-Ben... Dit-il, tout en prenant une seconde gorgée, souriant, amusé.

-Ouiiii? dis-je, avant de prendre encore une gorgée, plus grosse, plus impatiente.

-Beeeen... Dit-il, en enlevant mon verre des mains, le déposant sur le rebord du spas, tout comme le siens. Il s'approche de mon moi, _je n'ai AUCUNE idée du pourquoi d'un tel mouvement_, et je prends la parole.

-Oui?

-Laisse-moi donc te montrer... Murmure-t-il, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors que j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou.

il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, alors qu'il me pousse lentement contre le pan du spa, ralentis par l'eau. Un peu par la force du mouvement, il se retrouve entre mes jambes pliées; position qui est terriblement exitante. Résultat: Tom et moi somme bandés, l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant dans le spa bouillant.

Il rompt le baiser afin de nous permettre de respirer, mais aussitôt séparés, je me jette de nouveau sur ses lèvres, trouvant une force je-ne-sais où pour échanger les rôles; Je me retrouve sur lui, paradoxalement pendu à son cou, alors que c'est à présent lui qui est sous moi.

Le baiser ne se fait que plus fougueux, plus passionné. Ma langue percée quémande l'entrée de son antre humide; Il cède sans plus attendre. Il s'amuse à titiller mon piercing alors que ma langue s'entortille délicieusement autour de la sienne dans un ballet effréné. Mes lèvres sont gonflées par le plaisir, par le désir d'aller plus loin, par l'envie de le découvrir de A à Z. Tant pis si demain matin je me fais jeter à la porte. Tant pis si tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Tant pis si Tom n'est qu'une autre de mes nuits au lendemain de déception. Tant pis si pour lui je ne suis qu'une conquête de plus. Tant pis si je n'ai aucune importance à ses yeux. Tant pis si je perds mon temps. Tant pis, au moins j'aurai pu goûter sa peau, humer son parfum, dévorer ses lèvres. Tant pis, au moins, j'aurai pu dormir en paix.

Tant pis, au moins j'aurai pu m'endormir dans une sensation d'extase, dans une ivresse euphorique.

Je resserre l'emprise de mes bras autour de sa nuque, comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne me laissera pas. Pour m'assurer que, pour une nuit, il n'y aura pas que le vent qui me sifflera des mots doux.

Peut-être as-t-il décelé la détresse de mes gestes, l'agonie dans mes baisers? Je n'en ai cure. Qu'il le comprenne si ça le chante. Je le désire. Je le veux.

Notre baiser se fait ardent, exalté. J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses dreads, alors que lui enroule complètement ses bras autour de mes hanches. Je rompt le baiser par manque de souffle, mais lui ne peut s'arrêter. Je ne m'en plains pas le moins du monde.

Il déplace sa main droite, qui était contre ma hanche, pour la glisser sur mon dos jusqu'au derrière de mon cou, sur lequel sa main prends appui pour mieux dévorer ma jugulaire. Je soupire d'aise, je gémis faiblement, je m'accroche désespérément à ses épaules.

A-t-il compris que le cou est ma principale zone érogène?

-Merde Tom tu va m'achever... Soupire-je, alors qu'il continue son doux supplice.

-Quelle belle façon d'achever quelqu'un... Soupire-t-il à son tour, entre les douces morsures qu'il inflige à ma carotide.

Je sens une goutte d'eau terminer sa chute sur mon front; une goutte de pluie.

-Tom... Murmures-je, incapable de faire plus.

-Hm...?

-Il... Il pleut...

-Tu veux rentrer...? Chuchote-t-il, sans trop d'attention.

-Non... Dis-je, avant de soupirer d'aise, de nouveau, sous ses baisers humides.

-Moi c'est toi que je veux...

Je souris, et serre un peu plus l'emprise de mes doigts sur ses épaules alors qu'il embrasse et suçote la mienne.

Soudain, il se met à pleuvoir des cordes. Je lève la tête vers le ciel, pour contempler ce dernier; noir, en larmes.

-Hé ben, j'crois qu'on va vraiment rentrer... Dit-il, souriant, avant que je ne rebaisse la tête vers lui, et l'embrasse.

Le baiser se fait chaste, la pluie donne une impression romantique, mais voir la position qu'on a ainsi que l'érection assez, disons, prononcée, enlève un peu la magie de la chose. J'aime bien ce contraste.

-Ouais, j'crois que c'est ce qu'on va faire...

-Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas encore fais visiter ma chambre, j'me trompe?

-T'as tout juste, et je crois bien que la FAÇON dont tu vas me la faire visiter me plait, et pas qu'un peu...!

Je lui souris, alors qu'un sourire pervers et amusé est accroché à ses lèvres, et qu'il titille son piercing.

-...On y va, alors? Dit-il, le même sourire aux lèvres.

-De suite ! Réponds-je, tout en me levant en choeur avec Tom, tous deux en rires.

En sortant du spa, un long frisson parcours mon corps.

-'Tain on se les gèle..! Dis-je, riant en même temps.

Tom arrive alors derrière moi, et m'enroule de ses bras. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact, et oublie la température agressante. On continue d'avancer vers la trappe menant à l'intérieur de la maison, alors qu'il me donne des baisers papillons dans le creux de l'épaule, tout en gardant ses bras enlacés autour de moi. Je souris.

Soudain, il me lâche. J'ouvre les yeux, l'idée que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve me traverse l'esprit une fraction de seconde, mais en voyant Tom accroupis entrain de lever la trappe, je soupire, comme soulagé.

-Allez, entre. Dit-il, souriant, tout en me présentant l'entrée.

J'entre, frissonnant au contact de la chaleur contrastante.

Je continue de descendre l'escalier, sur mon petit nuage. J'suis vraiment bien en ce moment, et le simple fait de savoir que Tom sera bientôt en moi, ses lèvres contre mon cou, me donne des papillons au ventre.

J'entends le bruit de la trappe se refermer, et souris. Je peu déjà entendre des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Je peux déjà sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

-Alors, elle est ou ta chambre? Dis-je, alors que ses mains son posées sur mon ventre, et ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

-J'te montre... Dit-il, tout en me lâchant pour prendre ma main, et m'entraîner dans une course à travers la maison à présent vide.

Sa chambre est au deuxième étage, dans le fin fond du couloir. Elle est immense. Je ne prends pas le temps d'observer les détails, trop préoccupé par la délicieuse torture qu'il m'afflige. Par ses mains dévorant mon corps. Par ses lèvres consumant ma peau. Par ses souffles confondant mes sens.

Soudain, il me dépose délicatement sur le lit d'eau, avant de se positionner à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, ses dreads dégoulinant sur mon buste.

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche; La vue de son visage au dessus du miens, le souffle erratique, les traits de sa jugulaire s'accentuant au rythme de ses souffles, le contour de sa mâchoire carrée parfaitement dessinée, m'empêche de résister à ses délicieuses lèvres rosées, ornées d'un joyau d'argent.

J'agrippe mes mains à son cou pour rapprocher son visage du miens, et ainsi pouvoir l'embrasser comme bon me semble.

J'ai envie de lui. Tellement envie de lui.

Nos maillots sont complètement trempés, et je commence à sentir que, malgré la chaleur qui me submerge, l'eau refroidissant contre mes cuisses finira par non seulement geler ses dernières, mais par mouiller les draps noirs.

-Tom... Le lit va être complètement détrempé... Murmures-je, rompant notre baiser.

-Bah... On n'a qu'a les enlever... Dit-il, d'un ton délectablement pervers.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, souriant de façon perverse, avant de poser mes mains sur l'élastique de son slip, laissant s'insinuer mes mains sous se dernier, retraçant de mes ongles manucurés son aine. Sous ce délicieux geste, il soupire d'aise, et mord sa lèvre inférieure. Ce visage dévoilant son impuissance à faire quoi que ce soit, cette faiblesse face au plaisir, face au désir, sa défaite contre la douce chaleur parcourant son corps finement musclé, tout me donne envie de lui offrir tout ce qu'il n'aura jamais eu, tout ce qu'il aura toujours désiré.

Soudainement, d'un coup de rein, je retourne la situation; Je me retrouve au dessus de lui, mordillant avec délice sa jugulaire. Mes mains sont toujours sous son slip, narguant avec amusement sa virilité fièrement dressée. Il n'est plus que gémissements, rauques, il n'est plus que souffles, d'aise, il n'est plus que spasmes, de bien-être, il n'est plus que chaleur, agréable, il n'est plus que sueur, délicieuse, il n'est plus que désir, homologue au miens.

Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux.

Seule cette pensée peut dompter mes sens, peut contrôler mes gestes.

J'enlève finalement son slip, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Lorsque j'empoigne sa virilité, il ne peut retenir un long soupire rauque. Ho que si, ça existe. Je commence de lents vas-et-viens sur sa virilité brûlante, titillant de temps à autres son gland, embrasé, de mon pouce.

Je continue mon exquis martyre en léchant, suçotant, embrassant, mordillant son creux de mâchoire, sa jugulaire, derrière son oreille, où je souffle plus fort pour le sentir frissonner sous moi. J'adore ça.

Autant j'adore le voir sous moi, gémissant sans pudeur, autant j'adore être le passif, autant j'ai hâte de le sentir en moi, allant et venant à toute allure. Sentir ses cuisses claquer contre mes fesses, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa nuque, nos cris passionnés se confondant dans le silence de cet immense manoir... Je ne peux qu'anticiper ce moment, ou profiter pleinement de celui présent avant que tout ne soit terminé.

Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux.

Cette unique pensée continue de diriger mes gestes, et je ne m'en plains pas.

Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux.

Mes vas-et-viens sur sa virilité se font plus rapides, tout comme son souffle. Tout comme ses gémissements. Tout comme ses soupirs. Je le touche, je l'embrasse, alors que lui agrippe désepérémment ses mains aux draps fonçés, assez fort pour s'en blanchir les jointures.

Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux.

Je sens qu'il commence à se cambrer, j'arrête donc tout. Aussitôt fait, je l'embrasse avec toute la fougue qu'un amant passionné peu ressentir.

Soudainement, je me retrouve de nouveau sous lui, à l'assaut de ses baisers humides mais tendres. Alors que sa virilité est en contact avec la mienne, alors que je gémis, tout comme lui, ses mains parcourent mon corps à la recherche de l'élastique de mon slip trempé, pour mieux pouvoir me l'enlever.

Il y a à peine deux minutes j'étais sur lui, le faisant perdre le contrôle de ses mouvements, et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de subir ce doux supplice. Comment résister.

Il m'enlève mon slip d'un coup sec, me faisant hoqueter de surprise, à mon tour. Mes jambes sont écartées, alors que lui est positionné entre ses deux dernières, dévorant mon corps de ses lèvres humides et brûlantes. Je soupire, gémis, tout en murmurant une litanie de mots sans grande cohérence, mais qui ont bien l'air de lui plaire. Tant mieux, car je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter.

Ses lèvres parcourent ma mâchoire, retraçant de ses dernières le contour parfaitement dessiné de cette dite mâchoire. Il continue sa ribambelle de baisers dans le creux de ma jugulaire, effleurant ma pomme d'Adam qui bouge de façon irrégulière, pour ensuite me torturer un peu plus en descendant vers mon épaule, qu'il mordille et suçote sans pudeur. Je gémis, cries, mordille ma lèvre inférieure, et je ne me retiens pas de sussurer son nom.

Il poursuit cette exquise caresse sur mon torse imberbe et frêle, laissant des traînées de salive, qui s'évapore aussitôt avec l'aide de ma peau fumante. Mes gémissements ne cessent, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'arrêter.

Il torture avec délice mes bouts de chair rosée et durcis de désir, me faisant râler de bien être. Il entortille sa langue autour de ses dit bouts de chair, mordillant parfois ses denrniers avec amusement. Une fois ceci fait, ses lèvres continuent leur chemin vers mon nombril, et mon aine. Il s'arrête tout à coup, et redresse sa tête vers moi. Je le regarde, incompréhensif.

-Beau tatouage..! Dit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvre.

-Erreur de jeunesse.. Réponds-je, riant faiblement.

-Ah? Moi j'trouve pas que c'est une erreur... J'le trouve même pas mal intéressant ce tatouage... Dit-il, avant de retracer de ses lèvres et sa langue le dessin d'étoile ancré dans ma peau.

Je rejette ma tête vers l'arrière, retombant dans ce doux plaisir envoûtant.

Il redessine les traîts bleu foncés de mon tatouage, passant de la plus grande étoile, jusqu'à la plus petite. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux qu'il me prenne, je veux qu'il se déverse en moi, je veux qu'il crie mon nom. Je veux crier son nom. L'hurler de toute mes forces. Je veux le sentir en moi.

Je n'en peux plus.

-Tom...

-Hm...?

-Prends-moi... J'n'en peux plus...

Il stoppe tout, se redresse légèrement pour me regarder de ses yeux pétillants.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres... Dit-il, d'un tont délicieusement pervers.

Il me présente alors ses doigts afin que je les humecte généreusement, chose que je fais sans plus attendre. Une fois ses doigts assez lubrifiés de ma salive, il les retire de ma bouche, pour commencer à me préparer.

Il commence par un doigt, qu'il meut en moi de façon purement exquise. Il fait de même avec un second, et un troisième par la suite. Je gémis, me tortille, désirant plus. Le désirant lui.

Je donne un coup de hanche plus fort que les autres, signe qu'il peut entrer en moi.

Il retire alors ses doigts, et se positionne à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il entre délicatement en moi, de faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds. Il soupire d'aise, d'une voix divinement rauque. Une fois complètement entré en moi, il commence de lents vas-et-viens.

Une vague de chaleur commence à se mouvoir en moi, de façon incontrôlalbe. Sensation Ô combien agréable, sensation dont je ne pourrais me passer.

J'accroche mes mains à son cou, happant l'air qu'il respire, avec la même difficulté que moi. Il aggripe ses mains sur mes épaules, passant ses bras sous les miens, pour donner plus de soutiens et de force à ses coups de butoirs qui accélèrent. La vague augmente en chaleur et en plaisir. Mes gémissements se transforment en cris, tout comme lui.

Il niche sa tête au creux de mon épaule, respirant ardamment. Son souffle court caressant mon cou me fait frissonner, et m'excite terriblement. La vague ne fait qu'alors s'amplifer.

Ses coups de butoirs accélèrent encore et encore, alors que cette exquise vague se transforme en un un éclat de chocs électriques, me parcourant de A à Z. Il touche un point précis qui me fait crier plus fort, qui me procure les même chocs électriques, à la puissance mille.

-Ho mein gott... Tom... Encore...!

Il réitère alors ce mouvement, me donnant un avant goût des étoiles. Toujours plus haut. Chaque coup sur cette zone sensible me fait monter plus haut. Vers le ciel. Vers le firmament. Vers le soleil. Je sens que bientôt j'y toucherai.

-Han... Tom... Haan..!

-Bill... Haaan... Bill... Han...

Alors que je continue de crier de plus en plus fort, tout comme lui, un coup plus fort que les autres et plus loin que les autres me fait hurler de toute mon âme.

-Haaan TOOOOOOM...!!

Une sensation d'extase purement magnifique viens m'emplir, je voie le ciel sous son vrai jour. Je touche le nirvana du bout des doigt. Je sens l'euphorie jusqu'à la plus infime partie de la surface de mon épiderme. Tout mon corps est parcouru de spasme de plaisir. Je me contracte alors sur la virilité de Tom, celui-ci jouissant à son tour.

-Haaaan BIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL !!

Il jouit d'un cri rauque et sensuel, qui m'aurait fait bander si je ne m'étais pas complètement déversé il y a de cela moins d'une minute.

Il retombe sur moi, avant de se retirer et de se coucher sur mon épaule.

-Ma...gni...fique... Dis-je, entrecoupé de soupirs.

-Ex...act...e...ment... Répond-t-il, dans le même état que moi.

Je retourne ma tête vers lui, et lui dit, souriant:

-Tu sais que... tu baise.. comme un dieu...?

-Ouaiiiiiiis...! Répond-t-il, amusé, ce qui nous fait bien rigoler.

-'tain j'suis mort..! Dis-je, souriant, regardant de nouveau le plafond.

-Et moi, hein...!

Nous rigolons quelques instants avant de s'endormir, complètement crevés. (Bah quoi, vous allez me faire croire que ce n'est pas essoufflant de baiser?! Ça tient en forme, vous savez !!)

C'est donc ainsi qu'on s'endort, avec un arriète goût de ciel dans nos corps encore en sureur.

--

Je me réveille facilement, sans même avoir à cligner démesurément des yeux. Je regarde atour de moi, et vois Tom, endormi, à mes côtés.

Ses dreads en chignon tiennent encore, malgré le fait qu'ils soient dépeignés. Il dort tranquillement, sur le ventre, me permettant de voir son dos se surlever au rythme de sa respiration. Le mince draps recouvrant la moitié de son corps nu est posé juste en haut de ses fesses, rendant cette vue absolument adorable. On dirait qu'il est innocent, les yeux clos et les dreads en bataille. Pourtant, innocent est un mot tout à fait inaproprié, lorsqu'on repense à la nuit précédent ce matin.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je parte, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je préfère partir plutôt que d'affronter son indifférence, et que ce soit lui qui ait à me jeter dehors.

Cette pensée m'attriste énormément. Je savais bien que cette nuit aurait une fin. C'était clair. Je dois maintenant replonger dans mon monde triste et amer, et ce, comme je l'ai toujours fais.

Je me lève, à la recherche de mes vêtements, chose vaine; Ce n'est pas ici que je me suis changé, et je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune idée d'où mes vêtements se trouvent.

Tant pis, je chercherais dans la maison à poil. Au pire, je n'aurai qu'à prendre le maillot de bain et à chercher torse nu. De toute façon, je ne revienderai plus jamais ici donc.

-Bill... Tu vas où? Me dit une voix enrouée par le sommeil, celle de Tom.

Je réponds donc franchement;

-Je m'en vais.

Il s'assied complètement, et me regarde, une incompréhension clairement lisble dans ses yeux.

-Et pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi je resterais? N'as-tu pas eu ce que tu voulais? Dis-je, un peu trop durement.

Il prend son drap pour cacher sa nudité et se lève pour me rejoindre.

-Non. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais payé une pute, Bill.

À mon tour de ne rien comprendre. Mais pourquoi il ne me demande pas de partir?

-Bill, si tu crois que je t'ai invité ici pour baiser, détrompe toi immédiatement. Je ne sais pas si c'est tout ce que toi tu voulais, mais pas moi.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire...? Dis-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te laisser partir.

-Et pourquoi...?

-Parce que c'est comme ça.

...

...

Pardon!?

-Parce que c'est comme ça ?! Je suis désolé Tom mais je n'ai pas l'intention qu'on se moque de moi une fois de plus. J'en ai assez eu come ça dans ma vie, je n'ai pas envie qu'une personne de plus se joue de moi comme ça. Si tu veux que je reste ici, il te faudra une meilleure raison..! J'suis pas une pute, merde!! Dis-je, refoulant une larme; Trop de tristesse gardée à l'intérieur, trop de douleur inexprimée.

-Qui a dit ça? Dit-il, un peu trop calme à mon goût.

-Mais..! Tu as dis ''Parce que c'est comme ça''...! C'est quoi cette réponse ! Pour moi c'est clair que tu te fous de moi, que tout ce que tu veux c'est encore profiter ! Mais j'en ai assez. J'en ai assez d'être assez naïf pour croire tout ce que les gens me promettent. J'en ai assez qu'on profite de mon corps. J'en ai assez d'exister parce que les mecs on besoin d'cul. J'en ai marre que personne ne s'occupe de moi. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir m'occuper des autres. Des foutus cons avec leurs foutus problèmes. Qui m'écoute, moi, hein? Qui vient m'aider lorsque j'suis au bord du gouffre ?! Personne !! J'en ai marre de ma putain de vie! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile qui n'est bon qu'à baiser putain ! J'en peux plus !! J'en peux plus... Débite-je, ne pouvant retenir un sanglot.

Il lâche soudainement son drap, et me prend dans ses bras avec une force incoyable. Je me débat pour qu'il me laisse, mais il ne cède pas. C'est finalement moi qui cède, me laissant à sa caresse réconfortante.

-Bill, ceux dont tu parles qui ne font que profiter de toi, ils peuvent bien allez se faire foutre. Mais sache qu'il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de profiter de toi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Hier, quand je t'ai invité chez moi, je n'aivais même pas l'intention de faire l'amour avec toi. Mais c'est arrivé, et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde.-Il se décolle un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder en face- Bill, cet immense manoir semble tellement moins vide quand tu est avec moi pour le combler. Si tu pars maintenant, tout parraitra si mort. Je ne veux pas te voir partir au loin, seul dans ta peine, me laissant moi aussi dans cette immense maison déserte. S'il te plaît Bill, reste. Dit-il, du ton le plus doux pouvant exister au monde.

-Tom... Tu m'as rencontré hier. Comment peut-tu être aussi sûr de ce que tu dis! Tu va finir par me trouver insignifiant, comme tous l'ont fait..!

-Bill, jamais je ne pourrais te trouver insignifiant. T'es tellement intelligent et drôle, t'as toujours quelque chose à dire..! Et puis, si je comprends bien, t'as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi, et moi, et bien je ne demande rien d'autre que de m'occuper de quelqu'un. Et puis si c'est toi, alors je suis pleinement comblé.

-Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi..!

-Jamais tu ne le sera!! S'il te plaît Bill, reste.

Je reste muet un instant. Comment je fais avec ça? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait une telle déclaration, et je sais parfaitement que ce genre de paroles en l'air ne veulent rien dire. Que du vent.

Pourtant, Tom n'a pas l'air de mentir. On dirait qu'il est sincère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis inévitablement tenté de lui dire oui.

-Tom, je...

-Je t'en prie... Tu peux même vivre ici si tu veux..! Dit-il, allant même jusqu'à me tenter par le bien matériel. En fait, j'aimerais bien que tu vives ici... Finit-il, d'un sourire adorable aux lèvres.

Comment résister?

Et puis, je peux bien essayer, cette fois-ci. Qu'es-ce que j'aià perdre? Je ne crois pas pouvoir tomber plus bas.

-...J'veux bien, si tu me promet une chose. Dis-je, souriant timidement.

-Tout ce que tu veux !! Dit-il, les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

-...Tu me jouera de la guitare ? Dis-je, du même sourire.

-Autant que tu veux !! J'peux même t'en jouer tout de suite si tu veux !! Toute la vie même !! Tout tout tout tout tout tout tout tout tout les morceaux existant dans ce monde !!

-Alors j'veux bien vivre ici avec toi..! Dis-je, souriant franchement, rigolant devant son enthousiasme à tout casser.

-C'est vrai ??

-Moui.

-Géniaaaaaaaaal !! Crie-t-il, avant de m'embrasser avec toute la joie qui puisse exister.

Finalement, j'crois bien que je peux m'essayer avec lui. Peut-être que je le fais les yeux fermés, ne sachant pas trop où je mets les pieds et surtout où ça va me mener, mais qu'importe. J'ai envie de lui donner une chance.

L'important, c'est que je ne suis pas sur le trottoir froid, encore et toujours à la recherche de ce quelque chose, à converser avec le vent, ou encore, complètement vide et abandonné comme nos deux verres de margarita.

D'ailleurs, j'en prendrais bien un verre, là, tout de suite. Pas vous?

**_FIN !!_**

**_Alors, vous avez aimé?  
Bon, je sais que c'est un OS improvisé chez ma GRAND-MÈRE, mais qu'importe.  
Moi, j'me suis bien amusée à l'écrire._**

**_Et vous, à le lire?_**

**_UNE REVIEWS ?!_**

**_Tschüss !!_**

**_Hily-chan_**


End file.
